The Lost One
by Uryel
Summary: So, das ist nur ein vorgeschmack auf das was noch kommen wird. seid gewarnt, auch hier mal wieder, shonen-ai alarm
1. Default Chapter

Prolog  
  
Sauron schritt durch die Hallen von Barad-Dûr. Die Menschen, Elben, Zwerge und all die dummen Völker von Mittelerde glaubten er habe keinen Körper mehr. Ha! Wenn sie wüssten...?! Aber Sauron gab seinen grössten Trumpf, sein grösstes Geheimnis, sicher nicht so schnell Preis. Das Auge an der Spitze des Turms diente zu viel mehr als einer bloßen Art Fernrohr, es Verunsicherte die Völker und es verbarg sein wahres Gesicht, da alle glaubten er habe bei dem Kampf mit Isildur am Ende des Zweites Zeitalters seinen Körper verloren und sei nun nicht mehr als dieses Auge auf der Spitze von Barad-Dûr! Er musste unweigerlich in sich hinein lächeln. Er bog um eine Ecke und gelangte zu den Stallungen. Auf geradem Wege machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinem Streitross, Haithin. Er legte ihm den schweren Eisen bewährten Sattel auf, zog ihm die Zügel an und legte den Kopfpanzer und die Panzerplatten für die Flanken des Tieres an. Seine eigene alte Rüstung trug er nur zum Teil. Die Handschuhe ebenso wie den Helm und die Stiefel hatte er durch neue ersetzt. Diese waren zu auffällig. Einzig sein Brustharnisch und sein Kettenanzug waren geblieben. Er trug nun einen Helm der dem Kopf eines Drachen mit aufgerissenem Maul ähnelte. Die Handschuhe sowie die Stiefel passend zum Helm ebenfalls in Drachenoptik. Dazu nahm er noch einen grossen Schild und befestigte diesen am Sattel. Seinen Streithammer ersetzte er durch zwei Schwerter die sich nahezu nahtlos an die Rüstung anknüpfen liessen. Es sah beinahe so aus als würden seine Hände und gar sein ganzer Arm mit den Schwertern Eins werden. Er stieg in die Steigbügel, hievte sein enormes Gewicht in den Sattel und preschte los. Die Stall Orks waren gerade noch in der Lage ihrem Gebieter das Tor zu öffnen. Raus aus Barad-Dûr ritt er mit enormer Geschwindigkeit nach Gondor, wo gerade seine Armee eine Schlacht gegen Minas Tirith führte. Aragorn war ebenfalls dort, das hatte er durch seine Nazgul erfahren. Er würde dem Erben Isildurs ein für alle mal zeigen wer Herrscher über Mittelerde werden würde, indem er ihm bei lebendigem Leibe des Herz herausrisse! Warte nur Elessar dein Ende naht.... 


	2. part 1

Part I  
  
Felder voll von Verwüstung, Tod, fließender Lava und dunklem Gestein rasten an dem Dunklen Lord vorbei. Wie ein schwarzer Sturmwind fegte er über das Land. Mordor bebte unter Haithins Hufen als der schwarze Hengst schließlich bei Minas Morgul von seinem Herrn zum halt gebracht wurde.  
  
Die Nazgul, waren auf der suche nach seinem Ring und bald würde er wieder zu voller stärke kommen und Mittelerde endgültig seinem willen unterwerfen! Ein flüchtiges lächeln huschte über Saurons Lippen, verblaßte aber bald, vorher musste er noch eine weitere Gefahr für sein Leben ausschalten. Er riß an den Zügeln und Haithin setzte abermals zu einem atemberaubenden Sprint an. Der Hengst war kein gewöhnliches Pferd. Er war Sauron persönlich von seinem Meister, Melkor, zum Geschenk gemacht worden. Er war fast so alt wie Sauron selbst. Ein prächtiges Geschöpf in dessen inneren ein Inferno tobte. Haithins Nüstern weiteten sich und er schnaubte reinstes Feuer. In 2 Tagen würde er Minas Tirith erreicht haben.  
  
Aragorn wurde ruckartig aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Er sah immer noch die Bilder vor seinem inneren Auge. Arwen, mit einem Messer in der Brust sterbend über ihren Toten Vater gebeugt. Ein schwarzer Schatten.... und seine eigenen Hände voll von Blut. / Was hatte das nur zu bedeuten?/ Aragorn stand auf und bewegte sich, fast wie in Trance zu einem Fenstersims und starrte Geistesabwesend in die Nacht. Die Schlacht war noch nicht vorbei, wenn auch so gut wie gewonnen, die Feinde hatten sich zurückgezogen um sich neu zu formieren und erneut anzugreifen soviel war sicher. Er fragte sich wie weit Frodo schon vorgedrungen war doch die Bilder seines Alptraumes ließen ihn nicht ihn ruhe. Er schüttelte den Kopf, vielleicht, würde ihm ein Spaziergang gut tun.  
  
Das war also die weiße Stadt? Sauron brachte Haithin zum Halt. In der Nacht, so sagt man, sind alle Katzen grau. Nicht so Minas Tirith. Es war als würde die Stadt von einem Übernatürliches Glühen umgeben als das Mondlicht an den Weißen Mauern reflektiert wurde. Haithin verfiel wieder in einen langsamen Galopp. Sauron würde erst zu Tagesanbruch in die Stadt reiten, vorher wollte er noch das Umland erkunden...und ein neuer Name mußte auch her...  
  
Aragorns Spaziergang führte ihn auf die äußere Stadtmauer. Das Pelennor war von Brandflecken überzogen, die Leichen hatte man am Vortag weggeschaft, doch der Geruch von Blut war immer noch in der Luft. Etwas erregte Aragorns Aufmerksamkeit, in der Ferne, am Waldrand war ein Reiter zu erkennen. Er war anscheinend nicht auf dem Weg in die Stadt, ritt aber in weitem Bogen um sie herum. /Merkwürdig...vielleicht ein Späher? / Aragorn beschloss zu Handeln. Er nahm sich einige Wachen mit, sattelte Brego und ritt dem Fremden entgegen, so würde er wohl am schnellsten erfahren, was dieser hier wollte. 


End file.
